Good Morning, Dobe
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Aku datang bukan untuk melakukan ini, Teme." Simple short fic. WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Good Morning, Dobe**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine_.

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, satu lagi. _Simple-drabble fic_

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang juga seorang siswa kelas tiga SMA Konoha, menaiki anak tangga satu per satu sembari menahan diri untuk tidak menaikkan volume suaranya. Ia tidak mau tertangkap basah tengah mengumpat di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Mengumpat memang bukan hal baru yang dilakukan sang Uzumaki. Remaja seumurannya tentu sudah biasa melakukan hal kurang baik tersebut dan sang pemuda sendiri sesungguhnya tidak akan mendapat masalah ketika ia mengumpatkan kekesalannya menggunakan volume suara normal.

Selain karena alasan diatas, mengumpat menjadi hal biasa baginya karena ia selalu melakukan hal yang tidak baik itu ketika berhadapan dengan satu orang. Hanya saat berhadapan dengan satu orang ini lah sang Uzumaki akan menghilangkan _image good boy _yang selalu disandangnya.

Dan alasannya mengumpat sekarang ini adalah karena satu orang tadi.

Anak tunggal pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina ini tentu tidak mau dicap sebagai remaja yang tidak baik oleh keluarga dari orang yang selalu membuatnya mengumpat, maka dari itu pemilik rambut pirang itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan seorang wanita anggun mempersilakannya masuk.

Tanpa ragu Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan memakai sandal yang sudah disediakan di rak, tepat dibelakang pintu.

Salah satu siswa yang berhasil lolos seleksi siswa berprestasi tingkat kota itu melemparkan senyum lebar kepada seorang lelaki yang sedang menikmati kopi paginya di meja makan. Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kecil dan melirik ke arah tangga, jalur yang pasti akan dilewati pemuda _tan _itu beberapa saat lagi.

Sang Uzumaki mengikuti pandangan ayah dari orang yang menjadi alasannya bertamu di pagi hari seperti ini dan menggembungkan pipi. Ia kembali menatap kepala keluarga pemilik rumah ini dan melangkah menuju tangga sebelum berbelok ke sebuah koridor.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menatap pintu yang sudah berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu kembali mengumpat—kali ini dalam hati. Kalau saja ia tidak lupa menelpon orang itu pagi tadi, ia tentu tidak akan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sembari menghela napas panjang seperti sekarang.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk datang lebih pagi karena sebagai murid tingkat akhir ia memiliki kewajiban untuk mengikuti pengayaan yang diadakan pihak sekolah untuk membantu pembelajaran para siswa menghadapi ujian akhir yang tinggal dua bulan lagi.

Tapi rencana tinggal rencana.

Salah satu siswa teladan di sekolahnya itu kini terpaksa mengurungkan niat untuk datang lebih awal karena orang ini. Karena pemuda ini. Karena kakasihnya sendiri. Ia tidak akan sungkan menyalahkan sosok yang ia yakini masih bergulung dibalik selimut kalau ia sampai terlambat hari ini.

Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang sebelum meyakinkan diri memasuki 'medan perang'. Tanpa sungkan ia membuka pintu dan langsung melangkah mendekati tempat tidur _single_ dimana gumpalan selimut berisi sosok yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan wujudnya sedikitpun berada.

"Oi, Teme. Cepat bangun," tuturnya sembari melempar ranselnya ke salah satu sisi tempat tidur.

Buntalan selimut yang ada di atas tempat tidur hanya bergerak sedikit sebelum kembali diam, membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Sejak dulu ia tahu kalau membangunkan sang Uchiha tidak akan semudah membangunkan Kyuubi, kucing peliharaannya. Dan Naruto yakin membangunkan Yahiko, sepupu laki-lakinya yang sama pemalasnya dengan pemuda ini, akan lebih mudah dibandingkan membangunkan isi buntalan selimut didepannya.

"Kau akan terlambat datang ke pengayaan kalau kau tidak cepat keluar dari sarangmu, Teme," ucapnya lagi—kali ini sembari menendang buntalan yang menutupi sosok sang pemuda berkulit putih.

"Berhenti menggangguku. Aku tidak mau ikut kelas membosankan itu."

Naruto melepaskan sandalnya dan melangkah menaiki satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menganggap kelas itu membosankan. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau tidak datang. Yang kupedulikan adalah waktuku yang harus terbuang sia-sia disini untuk membangunkanmu," ucap Naruto, kali ini sembari melompat-lompat kecil diatas tempat tidur.

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sejak awal cerita, sedikit menarik selimutnya dan membiarkan bagian wajahnhya terlihat oleh sang kekasih.

"Pembohong. Kalau tidak peduli, kau pasti tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumahku, Dobe," tuturnya sebelum menyeringai tipis dan kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi mendengar ucapan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Ia tidak bisa berkutik dari pernyataan kekasihnya tadi.

Sejak awal ia tahu kalau menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah perkara mudah. Awalnya ia mengira semua halangan dan rintangan akan muncul dari keluarga dan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Awalnya ia berpikir kalau hal ini tidak akan mudah karena keluarga dan teman-temannya tidak akan menyetujui hubungan mereka karena ia dan Sasuke adalah sesama lelaki. Tapi kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan bayangan kita.

Kedua orang tua mereka memang sangat terkejut saat mengetahui hal itu, tapi Naruto hanya mendapat ceramah panjang selama tiga hari berturut-turut atas keputusannya menerima tawaran Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya dan Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah berupa 'perang dingin' dari sang ayah atas tindakannya.

Setelah itu? Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pasangan Namikaze dan Uchiha itu akhirnya memberikan semua kebebasan kepada anak-anak mereka.

Selain kejutan yang diberikan orang tuanya, Naruto juga ternyata mendapat kejutan lain dari teman-temannya.

Sejak pertama berkenalan Naruto tahu kalau Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru memang orang-orang yang gila—ia memutuskan kata 'gila' lebih tepat digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan teman-temannya dibandingkan kata 'unik'—tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau kegilaan mereka sampai pada tahap dimana mereka menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sasuke tanpa memberikan penentangan sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kalau kau tidak cepat pergi, kau akan terlambat masuk kelas, Dobe," tegur Sasuke yang sama sekali masih belum memiliki niat meninggalkan tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi kalau kau tidak bangun, Teme! Aku tidak mungkin turun dan memberitahu ibumu kalau kau belum bangun dan menolak pergi ke sekolah," papar Naruto cepat. "Lagipula kekasih macam apa aku ini kalau sampai mengabaikan kebaikanmu," lanjutnya dengan suara semakin menghilang.

Sasuke kembali menarik selimutnya agar tidak menutupi wajah dan menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghela napas panjang.

"Bantu aku," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangan.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk setelah berhasil menyembunyikan seringai kemenangannya. Ia menuruti perintah kekasihnya dan mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan berkulit putih Sasuke dan bersiap menariknya bangun.

"Heeepphh!"

"_Gotcha_." Seringai kemenangan kini berpindah ke bibir sang Uchiha muda. "Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku dengan perkataanmu tadi, huh?"

Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipi mendengar bisikan kekasihnya. Ia memberi jarak kedua tubuh mereka yang saat ini saling menghimpit dengan mendorong pelan kedua tangannya yang berada di dada sang Uchiha.

"Kau menyebalkan," cetusnya dengan pandangan mengarah lurus ke sepasang mata beriris _onyx _dihadapannya.

"Dan kau mencintaiku," balas Sasuke sembari melebarkan seringai.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mendengus geli ketika melihat pipi kekasih pirangnya menggembung entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini. Ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Naruto, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain membawa kepala berambut pirang itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku datang bukan untuk melakukan ini, Teme," gumam Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kau harus cepat bangun."

"Hn."

"Kita akan terlambat."

"Hn."

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika telinganya menangkap suara kekasihnya yang menguap pelan. Pemilik rambut _raven_ itu mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang sang kekasih, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain terus mengusap punggung pemuda yang mulai terlelap di pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi, Dobe," bisik sang Uchiha muda sebelum kembali menutup mata.

Yah, biarlah mereka terlambat hari ini. Anak rajin seperti Naruto juga memiliki hak untuk absen dari rutinitasnya 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Bukannya menyelesaikan _fic Past, Present and Future_, saya malah membuat _fic _ini -_-" Saya cuma sedikit merombak _fic _ini karena sebenarnya _fic _ini sudah ada di _folder fic _sejak dua bulan yang lalu. _So, um... well, mind to leave me your comment?_ ^^


End file.
